


Cycles

by suprgrl1995



Series: VenSabi Modern AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Introduction, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Making Out, Modern Era, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Oneshot, Quarantine, Self-Doubt, covid mention, implied Ephemer/Skuld/Player, vanitas being a simp is really the highlight of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: A super self indulgent slice of life/stuck in quarantine fic written over the course of 8 hours. Featuring, but not limited to, a shameless VentusxOC ship, Vanitas being a simp, bashing fellow classmates, and the awkwardness of having a headstrong on-again-off-again girlfriend.
Relationships: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: VenSabi Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008261





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. There is no point for this to exist. And yet, here we both are.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

If Ventus had his way, he'd probably sleep for the rest of the day. Everything had been in lockdown since March. Now in June that initial joy of having time to spare had worn thin. He'd be lying if he said he didn't try to sleep for the entirety of May. He'd also be lying if he said that he hadn't been skipping meals here and there as well. Not that anyone could really stop him; Aqua was considered an essential employee and still worked a 40 hour workweek. Terra's job had mandated him to be there every other week. Then there was just Ven himself and his twin Vanitas, who had no job and certainly had no interest to do so at this time.

As Ven contemplated at least doing laundry for the day, his phone started to ring. He recognized the number and immediately answered it.

"Hello?" he said, hoping that he didn't sound as tired as he felt.

"Hey Ven." the voice of his on-again-off-again girlfriend Sabrina greeted. While it wasn't the most melodious of voices (if anything, she could get shrill quickly), it was still a comfort to hear her voice on the other end.

"Is something wrong?" Ven then asked.

"No." came the little hum. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Even though he figured she wasn't quite telling him the truth, it didn't stop the humble blush from appearing on his face.

Ventus had met Sabrina way back during junior high open house night. They really hadn't talked much during those years, though. Sabrina had enough energy to be the poster child for the next Energizer Bunny. There were days when Ven simply couldn't keep up with her no matter how hard he tried. It was an accidental kiss during prom in tenth grade that launched their relationship into high drive. Or, it would have, had Sabrina not have a slight lingering fear of commitment.

They were currently in their 'on' cycle at the moment. Which, in and of itself, was a miracle due to the craziness of the plague known as COVID-19. Just like how everyone thought the virus would be dealt with in a month's time, Ven was sure that three months into quarantine and Sabrina would have decided it was time for them to split again. But she didn't- possibly because they were both each other's source of sanity from their rather large households. Ven sometimes wondered if it was because they weren't actually 'together' like they would have without a virus going around, or if she genuinely hated being stuck at home.

"What'cha doing today?" Sabrina then asked.

"Oh, I dunno." Ven carefully admitted. "Try to hide from Vanitas, maybe make dinner with Aqua. I think Terra's working on the pool so he can have some place to exercise since he can't go to the gym." He paused for a moment before warily adding, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking I'm gonna come over to your house."

Ven's heart suddenly jolted into his throat. "You can't do that!" he immediately blurted.

"Why not?" came the rather callous reply.

"Because we're in quarantine!"

Ven hated that he could hear her give a little click of her tongue. He hated it even more when she said, "Have you been anywhere in the past week?"

"No."

"Has anyone else?"

Knowing where this conversation was going, Ven let out a hard sigh. "No..."

"Then I'm coming over." she decided with certainty. "Give me about 10 minutes. I still need to get in the shower."

Ven let out another exasperated sigh as he buried his face in his hands. It was useless trying to convince Sabrina otherwise. It was one of the things that he both loved and hated about her.

"Be safe on the ride over. Please?" he then requested. "Terra's said that the folks that are still on the road are crazier than the normal traffic."

Sabrina snorted. "That's because they're stir crazy. Or suicidal because they're essential employees. About the same, really."

"Please be careful." Ven repeated, this time with a bit more pleading in his voice.

"I'll be just as careful as I was when we played seven minutes in heaven at Kairi's birthday party." Sabrina informed him- he could almost hear the cheeky grin she had on her face while she said it too. "Byyyye~!"

And just like that, the line went dead, and Ven was sure that his blush was even darker than before. He glanced over at his clock. If Sabrina was coming over, he might as well take a quick shower. Goodness knows how long he's worn the pair of lounge pants he had on. It was time for a change anyway.

. . .

Terra unscrewed the cap of his water bottle with a near prejudice. The sips he took where long and even more angered as he downed nearly the entirety of the bottle's contents in a few seconds. Why did they even have an above ground pool if no one else was going to take care of it? The water was green enough to be called a swamp, the filter pump had a busted part somewhere, and he was almost certain at this point that the pool itself had a tear somewhere. He wasn't going to lie, Terra was ready to give up and resign to a fate of playing Wii Fit until the lockdown let up.

"Aqua must be getting quite the eyeful from her bedroom right about now."

Recognizing the voice, Terra paused and looked toward the drive lane. Still sitting there in her convertible was Sabrina. She had sunglasses over her eyes, but her teasing smirk was as clear as day. Terra's face fell before deciding to go over to his best friend's noncommittal girlfriend.

"Top knots don't work on you." he informed her in a toneless voice. At this, the smirk was instantly wiped off of her face. She even absently placed a hand on said top knot that was actually doing a pretty decent job of keeping her raven black hair out of her face. A scowl then found its way onto her features. Terra perfectly ignored all of it.

"Ven didn't say you were coming over." he instead said to her.

"That's because I invited myself."

"How did I not guess..." Terra muttered under his breath. "You do know we're in lockdown, right?"

"Urg, not you too." the young woman grumbled. "Look, I have a box full of clothes here somewhere. I could practically live here if I felt like it."

The look Terra gave her silently passed the message that they both knew she wouldn't.

"So," Terra started to say just to change the subject, "Are you taking Ven with you, or..."

"Ha! You're not that lucky this time." the younger of the two laughed. "I'm staying here."

"For how long?"

At this, Sabrina tilted her sunglasses at him. "Remember that box of clothes I mentioned earlier? Still relevant."

Terra shook his head. He couldn't argue against it- he had other things to do than bicker with a self appointed princess.

"The door's unlocked." he instead said. "Just keep your shoes at the door, Aqua's been on a cleaning streak since quarantine started."

"Thanks muscle head." Sabrina cheekily agreed as she shut her car's engine off.

Sabrina absolutely loved -and conversely was very jealous of- the house Ven and his friends lived in. Deeded to Aqua and Terra after the latter's adoptive father passed, the spacious farmhouse boasted four full bedrooms and an incredibly beautiful kitchen. It had also become a near second home to her since she and Ven started to hang out. There was even the bonus of not having four year old sextuplet adoptive siblings running around. Who would say no to that?

Heading straight to the game room, Sabrina entered the room without so much announcing she had arrived. Ven didn't notice; he was working over by the TV, making sure that both the Roku and Xbox were plugged in. Sabrina offered him a small smile before heading to the couch. She flopped herself down, landing on her back and making herself comfortable not long after. When Ven finally turned around to look for the remote controls, he nearly jumped out of his skin seeing his girlfriend casually lounging on the couch.

"Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack." Sabrina even teased. Ven almost immediately looked away again, his face flushed and a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're early." he noted as he went over to the couch.

"Are you kidding?" she snorted. "I couldn't get here fast enough."

"Traffic bad?" Ven asked before bending down to give her a small kiss.

Sabrina shook her head as he then sat down next to her. "Too loud at home." She looked up at the ceiling and let out a hard sigh. "They're _sooo_ bored, and there's nothing we can really do about it than let them do whatever all day. Or hang them from the ceiling. I'm down for that. Ozzie, though? Not so much."

"You know, it would be a lot quieter if you went to Kairi and Namine's house." Ven gently told her as he reached for a remote. He turned the TV on, filling the room with the noises of some news channel. Ven quickly changed it.

"Nah." Sabrina disagreed with a flick of her hand. "If I was gonna do that, I'd go over to Ephemer's. He lives closer to me than anyone else. But he's too busy threewaying with Skuld and that super quiet kid of 3-C." A small look of thought crossed Sabrina's face as she considered something. She tilted her head up to look at Ven. "What _is_ their gender by the way?"

Ven gave a small half shrug. It didn't really matter to him.

"Maybe they're like Xion and identify as nonbinary?"

"I guess." came the sighing agreement. Sabrina relaxed her head, then carefully turned it to look at the TV. "You've got a game plan today, or nah?"

Ventus tilted his head to the side a little in thought, but when he opened his mouth to answer, he was cut off by someone else.

"He's going to watch me sweep you off your feet, obviously."

Both Sabrina and Ventus turned their attention to see Vanitas at the doorway. Seeing him caused a rather unnerved smirk to appear on the young woman's face.

"In your dreams, Vanitas." she told him- her voice was sickeningly sweet, but still held an edge that the dark haired boy ignored. Despite this, Vanitas also came toward the couch.

"Come on Wabi-Sabi, give me a little chance." he teased, passing by Ven with full knowledge that his older twin would do nothing to stop him.

"I did." Sabrina countered as she folded her arms. "And you used it to say you were Ven."

"It was an honest attempt."

"I was nearly expelled." Ven cut in. His voice was a bit darker now as well.

Vanitas only shrugged. "C'est la vie of a twin."

It was almost unnoticeable, but both Ventus and Sabrina gave him a low growl.

"You really wanna do something for me?" Sabrina asked him in a sweet voice, raising her leg up to his eye range. Vanitas did not hesitate to place a gentle hand near her ankle and give it a kiss.

"Of course, my lady." Vanitas purred.

"Then make me and Ven a pizza." she informed him, lightly kicking his chest. "A real one too- not whatever frozen monstrosity that's been at the back of your freezer since the last Joe Corbi's."

Vanitas grunted, all but swatting her foot away in frustration, before leaving the living room. Sabrina looked rather pleased with herself. She tilted her head up to look at Ven again.

"You're welcome." she grinned.

"He'll be back in an hour."

Her grin immediately became a grimace. "See if I care."

And with that, Ventus turned on the Xbox and started to play whatever game had been left in it last. Sabrina made a few adjustments to her sitting position to better watch him. A peaceful silence came between them as Ven played his game. Occasionally, unconsciously, Sabrina would look up at Ven for a moment before looking back at the TV.

"Who would you date if you didn't have me?"

"Oh, I dunno." Ventus replied, barely looking away from his game. Which meant that his answers were going to be half-hearted at best. "Strelitzia's kinda cute, I guess. But her brother seems kinda scary if you so much look at her funny. And I know for a fact that Namine _definitely_ wouldn't treat me like you do."

"That's 'cuz Namine's too shy, whereas I'm..."

"Bossy?"

"A boss."

To this, Ven smirked. "Not the word I would have used." he teasingly mused. "But alright."

Sabrina gave him a fake gasp. She immediately sat up and took the controller straight out of Ven's hand- lightly tossing it to the floor.

"Hey!" Ven declared, turning to face her. But he stopped all thought processes when he realized just how close she had placed her face next to his. Ven could feel his breathing hitch and his heart beat faster the longer he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're so mean to me." he whispered in a near husk. Sabrina only offered a teasing grin.

"You love it." she insisted before leaning closer to him. Ven mirrored her, closing the distance between them. When they could just barely brush their lips against the others, Sabrina suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, do you smell that?"

Confused, his mind wanting other things, Ventus paused and started to sniff the air. The duo tried to figure out what exactly they were smelling. It was almost like the smell of freshly baked bread and tomato sauce.

"Oh my god." Sabrina marveled when she realized what it was. She turned to Ven with a wide, thoroughly bemused grin. "He's actually doing it. Vanitas is _actually_ making us a pizza."

"You." Ven corrected. "He's making _you_ a pizza."

"You know I'll share."

"Assuming he makes enough to share."

"Should've told him to make it 9 inches." Sabrina then noted, sitting up as the moment of intimacy had passed at the distraction. "If he's the desperate to actually make a pizza by scratch, then he's desperate enough to pull out a ruler to make it exactly 9 inches too."

"You just enjoy stringing all of us along, don't you?" Ventus wondered before he could stop himself. Hearing it made Sabrina pause for a moment. She looked at him with a rather demeaning raise of her eyebrow.

"Even if I am," she said, "You're still kind to me. Not sure who's the bigger idiot; you or me."

"Maybe both." he suggested in a soft voice.

Sabrina looked away. "Yeah… Maybe."

A small silence fell on them after this. Unlike before, it wasn't a good one.

"Let's make Vanitas jealous." Ventus suddenly suggested.

Sabrina jumped in her spot. She looked back at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her with almost the same expression- apparently even more shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Are you serious?" Sabrina questioned, a bemused grin etching its way on her face.

Ven looked at her for a moment. The idea was… rather tempting, actually. It wouldn't have been the first time that they were caught making out. Let alone the first time they wanted someone to find out that they were. He looked back up at her and gave a firm nod. "Dead serious." he affirmed.

"You're such a bad-" Sabrina started to say, but Ven had cut her off with a heated kiss. The rest of her sentence was murmured into his lips. As the kiss deepened, Ven carefully laid Sabrina down on the couch to further continue their antics in comfort.

Quarantine be damned, making out was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> And for the extra VenSabi mood (yes, that's their ship name, don't look at me like that), please listen to Tove Lo's Cycles for your after reading pleasures.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3u8x-FDL-ME


End file.
